To examine and compare in normal volunteers a double-blind, multiple dose, placebo controlled, parallel study the effects of Adotts at 6.25, 12.5, 25.0 Mg or placebo administered twice daily on the parameters of fluid balance including total daily fluid intake, fluid output, weight, serum and urine chemistries and to determine the response of the various doses of adotts on these parameters.